Naegiri Week 2018
by muk854
Summary: Submissions for Naegiri Week 2018. Enjoy the oncoming fluff!
1. Fluffy

**Greeting everyone, muk854 here with a brand new kind of story. Now for those who don't know I am a fan of the Danganronpa series thanks to my friend seanzilla115, who you should check out. And I am also a fan of Naegiri, the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. And in the honor of Naegiri week, I decided to join in with a weeklong of one shots.**

 **Now be advised, my knowledge of the series is limited. I only know of DR1, some of DR2 and V3, and I haven't watched the Danganronpa 3 anime so these one shots will only be from my knowledge.**

 **The prompt for Naegiri Week Day 1 is Fluffy, which is fitting because these one shots are going to be filled with so much fluff. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Another long day for Kyoko Kirigiri. Most of her day was with her working on different cases without taking a break except to eat. However she was used to this, as the Ultimate Detective she was known to take several cases at once. She was used to situations like this so it was no big deal to her.

Still, that didn't make days like these less tiring for her. Constantly she had to fight the temptation to stop what she was doing and take a break. She had a job to do, not just as a detective but also as a Kirigiri. So as tiring as it was, she knew she couldn't stop working.

"Just about finished with this one."

Thankfully she didn't have to do this alone. She looked over at Makoto Naegi who had just closed a case file and placed in a pile with other completed files. A small smile formed on her face as she resumed working on her file.

Originally when Makoto had volunteered to help Kyoko out with her cases, she declined saying that he didn't need to assist her and that she can handle them on her own. But the boy was insistent, and she curses herself for being unable to keep saying no to him. Even so, part of her admitted that it was nice having the luckster with her.

The two of them have been in her room working on cases for almost two hours now and while none of them seemed tired, Kyoko knew for a fact that the boy beside her must be getting exhausted.

"You know Makoto, if you want you can stop," she informed him, not even looking up from her file, "As much as I appreciate you assisting me, I would rather you take care of yourself if you are tired."

"It's really no big deal Kyoko, I wanted to help you with your cases and I'm not stopping until we're done," he said as he started on a new file, "Although I will admit these are tiring, I'm amazed you're able to do all of these without a single break."

"It's part of the job," she explained, "After having multiple days on nothing but looking at crime scenes and working on cases, you start to get used to days like these."

"I don't think I would ever be able to get used to this even if I worked on them for so long," Makoto chuckled, "You really are amazing Kyoko."

Another smile found its way on her lips at Makoto's comment as she continued with her case, "You're pretty amazing yourself Makoto."

"Me? Nah there's nothing amazing about me," he replied.

Her smile quickly went away as she sighed. She hated it when he talked down to himself like this. To him, he's nothing compared to the other students in his class. While he appreciates meeting all of them, he often feels that he doesn't belong with them.

But Kyoko knows that isn't the case and that Makoto belongs in Hope's Peak just as much as everyone else. She knows that Makoto is a strong and caring person, and it's those qualities that she likes about him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have put so much trust in him. So much trust as to remove her gloves when they're alone, revealing her scarred hands to him.

Her hands that, for some reason, feel like they're petting something soft and fluffy.

"Um, Kyoko?"

She looked over at Makoto, whose face was heavily red, to see that her arm was reached out and was running her hand through his hair. Neither of them said anything and just stood still before Kyoko pulled her hand away from Makoto's hair.

"Apologies Makoto," she said with a small blush on her face as she turned away from him.

"I-It's fine Kyoko," he said, his face still a bit red.

Awkward silence filled the room as neither of them spoke a word and they just worked on their cases. However Kyoko couldn't focus as her thoughts were running at how soft Makoto's hair had felt. She hadn't expected his hair to feel like that, they certainly didn't look soft.

Yet when her hand was running through it, it felt like she was petting a fluffy dog. Since she was doing it unconsciously, she didn't get a good feeling of it and wished that she could feel it again. "Who knew your hair was so soft Makoto," she said before realizing she said it aloud. She looked over at Makoto, who stared at her in shock as his face grew even more red.

"Th-th-thanks, K-Kyoko," he managed to say, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable," she said apologetically.

"It's fine really," he assured before looking away sheepishly, "I uh, I kind of liked it really."

Now it was Kyoko who was surprised by his response before quickly regaining her composure, "You wouldn't mind if I continued?"

"Not at all."

Accepting his invitation, Kyoko resumed letting her fingers run through his hair, now fully feeling the soft sensation. She couldn't help but smile as she resumed working, her hand still going through Makoto's hair, "This isn't distracting you is it Makoto?"

"Not at all, in fact it kind of helps actually," he replied.

"Same, looks like we found ourselves a way to keep us motivated," she said.

He nodded in agreement as they continued working and her hand continued running through his hair. Kyoko wondered if this would form into a habit whenever they're alone, but it didn't really worry her. Afterall, it's just another thing she gets to do with Makoto, which she is always up for.

* * *

 **And done. Got to say the moment I saw that the prompt was fluffy, this idea immediately came to mind. Really hoped you guys enjoyed this, this is my first time writing anything Danganronpa related so I hope I did a good job.**

 **So now we are starting Naegiri week, stay tune tomorrow for Day 2.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	2. Oven

**Hey everyone, Muk here for Day 2 of Naegiri Week. The prompt for today is Oven. Now like the last one, I immediately knew what I was gonna do for this prompt. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

This was certainly quite a surprise to Kyoko as she looked at the small stick in her hands, although she somewhat expected this. Lately she hasn't been feeling well, constantly feeling light-headed, almost always nauseous, and she threw up twice in the past week. Her husband Makoto insisted that she stayed home from work, which she agreed to since she knew she couldn't get any cases done in her condition.

So while she was at home she tried to figure out why she was ill. At first she considered it was food poisoning, but quickly crossed it out cause her sickness shouldn't last as long as it has if that was the case. She was always careful when investigating crime scenes so it wasn't anything she caught while at work. With everything out of the way there was only one possibility left, and this test confirmed her suspicions.

When she saw the two lines on the stick, she was ecstatic with both joy and dread. While her and Makoto always hoped to raise a child, she would be lying if she said it didn't worry her. She's worried that she might mess up as a parent and ruin her relationship with them. Kyoko quickly got all those bad thoughts out of her mind. As Makoto has taught her, she shouldn't think negatively of something before it even happens.

Speaking of Makoto, she was going to have to tell him about this. She wasn't worried about that, knowing Makoto he would be very ecstatic and happy. She was wondering how she should let him know. The obvious answer is to just straight up tell him, but Kyoko has something else in mind.

* * *

"I'm home," Makoto called out as he entered the house. He walked in to see Kyoko sitting on the couch while reading a book, "You feeling any better Kyoko?"

"I wouldn't say better, but I'm not any worse than I was before," she responded.

"Oh, well at least that's good," Makoto said.

"I'm sure all will be well soon enough," Kyoko said still reading, "Makoto could you check the oven for me?"

"Why?" he inquired.

"Before you got home I decided to get dinner started," she explained, "It should be ready now so if you please take it out."

"What you make?" he asked as he made his way to the oven in the kitchen.

"You'll see," she said with a smile that he couldn't see behind her book.

When he got to the oven, Makoto opened it up to take out what Kyoko had made for them. Confusion was on his face when all he saw in the oven was a small piece of bread with a flat bottom and round top. He took it out, still confused on why there wasn't dinner any there like Kyoko had said. "Hey Kyoko there's nothing in here, just some bread," he called out to her.

"What was that?" she asked from the living room.

"I said there was only a bun in the oven," he informed before he stopped in realization of what he said, "Wait."

"I see you figured it out," Kyoko said as he exited the living room and walked over to him.

"So than, you're…"

She nodded with a smile and placing a hand on her stomach. She was than suddenly in the air as Makoto picked her and spun around while laughing joyfully.

"We're gonna be parents! This is amazing!" He exclaimed happily.

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh at how Makoto was acting. She knew he would be happy, but never this happy. When he finally let her down, they stared lovingly at each other before Kyoko spoke, "Are you nervous?"

"Oh extremely, but I know everything will be fine so long as we have each other," he said as he stroked her cheek. They just stared at each other before they leaned in and their lips came into contact.

They knew that they were going to do great with their child, because they have each other, and that's all they need.

* * *

 **Day 2 is now over, really enjoyed this one. Well everyone, see you tomorrow for day 3.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	3. Bright

**Back at it with day three people, this time with the prompt Bright. Now this one actually took some time to think of, but I was able to get something done. Bit of a warning, this one has a small bit of angst. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Makoto's smile was too pure. That's is what Kyoko had deduced after seeing it so many times.

She first witnessed this after the first trial, when she noticed how upset he was about how he was framed by his friend Sayaka. After she told him about how Sayaka wrote Leon's name as a way to apologise to Makoto, he thanked her for telling him and smiled. That smile was enough to cause Kyoko's heart to skip a beat, although she didn't understand why at first.

It was only after the last trial, just before they were to leave Hope's Peak, when she reached a conclusion. Makoto had a smile so bright that it outshined even the darkest situations. Even when he thinks he's nothing special, that smile of his can help anyone out of the deepest despair. To her, he truly was the Ultimate Hope.

Which was why it pained her to see him in his current state of depression. After seeing him go through many situations fine when others would give in to despair, seeing him like this was unexpected. Than again, how else would you feel if there was no sign of your family for two years.

When the survivors were rescued by the Future Foundation after they cleared the Killing Game, they were assigned as agents of the foundation to help fight against the ongoing despair. While Makoto did want to help fix the world, he also took this as a chance to find out where his family was. Yet it has been two years since they were rescued and he hasn't even found a trace of them. He was starting to give up and accept that they were dead, which upsetted him to the state he is in now.

Kyoko was very distraught seeing him like this. She was used to the boy who was always filled with hope, never giving into despair. The Makoto she knew couldn't be seen at all. Unable to stand seeing him like this, she walked over and took a seat next to Makoto on the bench he was sitting on.

"They could still be out there you know," she informed, hoping to improve Makoto's mood.

"How can you be sure, they may have been killed as soon as the tragedy began," he said in a desolate tone.

"You shouldn't give up so soon Makoto," she responded.

"It's been two years Kyoko, two years and nothing," he said, not even looking at her, "I want to keep hoping that they're alright, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to keep hoping just to find out they were dead the whole time," he explained, his voice straining, "I don't think I can handle something like that. Some Ultimate Hope I am."

Kyoko was unsure what to do now. While she did understand Makoto's reasoning, it just wasn't him. This boy was able to bring his friend out from the depths of despair and give them the hope they needed to survive. For him to give up on hope, it was unheard of to her. But seeing that he was giving hope up, Kyoko had only one thing to say.

"If you truly do intend to give up hope for your family being alive, than I guess I will have to keep hoping for you then."

Makoto finally looked at her with surprise written on his face, "Why?"

"Because it's what you would do," she explained, looking at him straight in the eye, "You're not one to give up, you always hope for the best."

"I think you think too highly of me," he said.

"You need to stop underestimating yourself Makoto," she said more strictly now, "It's because of you that we were able to end the Killing Game. You helped us see hope when we were giving in to despair. And if you can't keep hope for your family than I'll gladly take that mantle."

Makoto was stunned, mouth slightly agape from Kyoko's words. He was speechless, never has anyone said anything like that to him. Eventually he was able to let out some words, "Thank you Kyoko, I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled that ever bright smile that Kyoko adored, resulting in her smiling as well and doing her best to ignore the accelerated beating of her heart.

"You're right, I shouldn't give up on them," he said more determined than ever, "I can't believe I actually thought that in the first place. No they're out there somewhere and I'm going to find them."

"Good to see you back to normal Makoto," she said, "I'm sure you will find them."

"Yeah, and when I do," he said looking at her, his smile growing wider, "I'd like to introduce you to them."

Kyoko was stunned by his request, but quickly recovered, "I'm looking forward to it then."

* * *

 **And done! This one took so long to do than the others, glad I got it done in time. Like I said a small bit of angst in this one, but like the Ultimate Hope himself, Naegiri rises to overcome it. Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 4.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	4. Hallways

**Halfway through Naegiri week people! Welcome to Day 4, where the prompt for today is Hallway. Again, took some time for me to think of one for this prompt, but I eventually got something done. Don't want to keep you guys waiting so let's just get into it shall we. Enjoy.**

* * *

It became a tradition for them that had begun unexpectedly. It started when Kyoko had forgotten her notebook in class and Makoto quickly rushed to return it to her. They had some time left before their next class so they had talked for a bit before they had to leave. Since then, they always met alone in the hallways between classes.

Since Kyoko was always busy with cases, this was perfect for them to get to know each other more. Sometimes when they didn't talk when they met, just enjoyed each other's company. Whenever they did talk it was mostly about how things have been for them, but over time they started talking about themselves. Makoto, and even Kyoko herself, was surprised when she opened herself up to him. She always kept to herself, yet she was comfortable with Makoto knowing somethings about her. She trusted him, even enough to tell him the significance of her gloves and what was under them.

Of course she didn't show them to him, that much she was still uncomfortable about, but he didn't mind, saying that she doesn't have to show them to him if she doesn't want to. During their hallway meetings she learned as much about Makoto as he did about her. She learned just how kind of a person Makoto was and started to understand him better than before.

These hallway meetings of theirs were some of their favorite moments in Hope's Peak, which was why Makoto was confused when Kyoko failed to show up one time. He was at their usual spot waiting for her, but she never arrived. Eventually he had to leave for class and just chalked her absence up to being busy with detective work. He didn't blame her, she had her own responsibilities and he understood completely.

But then she didn't show up again for their next meeting. And the one after that. And after that. Then she didn't show up for a whole month.

Makoto was worried that he did something wrong. In class Kyoko wouldn't look at him and anytime he tried to talk to her she just walked away before he could speak. He didn't understand what was happening between them. He still arrived at their meeting place, hoping that she might show up again soon. It may seem petty, but he still waits for her. Than one day, after a whole month, she showed up again.

Kyoko didn't look at him, just stood there in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say now that she showed up again. They both stood there in silence, until Kyoko spoke, "I'm sure you're wondering why I have avoided you?"

"Yeah, I am," he responded, "Kyoko, was there something I did wrong that made you mad at me?"

"No you did nothing wrong, and I wasn't mad at you to begin with," she clarified, "Just, I was dealing with something."

"What, you can tell me Kyoko?"

"I'm not sure if that would help since it involves you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Lately, I felt like I've been getting distracted in my duty as a detective and I felt it was because of our meetings. As much as I enjoy spending time with you Makoto, my priority as a detective comes first," she explained.

"Oh, I see," he said sadly.

"So I figured that if I avoided you everything will be fixed," she continued, before finally looking at him, "However they didn't, in fact it actually got worse. I couldn't focus on any cases because my thoughts always led back to you."

A small blush formed on Makoto as he was caught off guard from what she said, but she continued, "No matter how much I tried to focus I was always thinking about you, and how much I missed you."

"Kyoko…"

"I understand if you're mad at me, and if you don't forgive me for avoiding you that's fine. I just wanted to let you know why I wa-" she continued before Makoto interrupted her.

"I'm not mad at you!" He exclaimed, which surprised her, "I could never be mad at you for something like that! Yes I was upset when you were avoiding me, but never mad. I always knew you had a good reason for it."

"You did?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah, I know you Kyoko. You wouldn't just suddenly leave without an explanation," he said, "I know your work as a detective is important to you, and if it meant having to avoid me than I would undert-." He was interrupted when he felt something on his cheek. Something soft.

Kyoko had just kissed his cheek.

He was blushing madly and was left speechless. Kyoko smiled at him with a small blush on her cheeks. "We can discuss my reasoning for that in our next meeting," she said calmly as she walked away, leaving Makoto there in shock, still in awe at the detective's actions.

He was looking forward to their next meeting.

* * *

 **This was honestly the best idea I could come up with for this prompt. I know it's not much but I work with what I got. Hope you enjoyed and stay** tune **for tomorrow!**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	5. Distance

**Day 5 people! Prompt for today is Distance. Originally I was going to have some angst here as well, but I decided that one chapter with that is one to many. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

 _"I should be able to return home soon,"_ Kyoko said through a laptop.

"That's great, I'm so glad you finally finished that case," Makoto replied with joy.

 _"As am I, it was probably the toughest case I've ever worked on,"_ she agreed.

About a week ago, Kyoko had been called in for a homicide investigation which required her specialties. But while she did accept the case, it meant she would have to leave her family for a while. Makoto of course understood and said that he would be waiting for her return.

Their son, Tantei, however wasn't as understanding. The young four-year old broke into tears when Kyoko was leaving, which just broke her heart. She promised him that she would return and that she'll take him anywhere he wanted to once she does. A promise that was sealed with a pinky promise started by the young boy.

Since she left she had been working hard on this case, harder than any other case in her life. Not just because she wanted to catch the killer, though that was still a priority, but also because the sooner she finished this case the sooner she could return home to her family. Thankfully she was still able to talk to them via video chats, like right now.

 _"I deserve a long break after this."_

"Whoa a break, that's the first I heard that from you," Makoto chuckled.

 _"Yes well, after working so hard just to solve this case I feel like I am deserving of it,"_ she said with a small smile while brushing some hair behind her ear, _"But enough about me, how are things back home?"_

"Things are great, Hina actually came over recently and invited us to a reunion with the others from Hope's Peak," he explained.

 _"That would be nice, I'm actually curious to see how the others have been,"_ Kyoko said.

"It would be nice to see everyone again, especially those we haven't kept in contact with after we graduated."

"Is that mommy?" a small voice asked as Makoto looked down.

"Yeah it is, want to say hi to her Tantei?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah yeah!" the child said enthusiastically as Makoto picked him up to Kyoko could see him, "Hi mommy!"

 _"Hi Tantei,"_ she greeted, her smile growing at the sight of her son. Tantei was the spitting image of his father, except his hair was lavender in color instead of Makoto's brown hair.

"You coming home mommy?" Tantei asked.

 _"I am, I'll be home tomorrow Tantei,"_ she said, causing her son to beam with joy.

"Yay! Mommy's coming home, mommy's coming home!" He chanted joyfully.

"Ok Tantei calm down I know you're excited for her to come back, I am too," Makoto said calming the young boy as Tantei yawned, "Looks like someone's tired, I think it's time for bed kiddo."

"No, I want to talk with mommy more," Tantei whined before yawning again.

 _"We can talk when I see you tomorrow Tantei, you go to sleep,"_ Kyoko said while chuckling at Tantei's actions.

"Ok."

Makoto put down the boy who walked away to his room, leaving the two adults to themselves. "He really misses you Kyoko, the night you left he was too sad to sleep alone," Makoto explained.

 _"I feel sorry for putting him into a situation like that,"_ Kyoko said with a saddened look.

"Hey now don't feel bad, Tantei knows how important your job is," Makoto assured, "Besides you can make up the lost time with him as soon as you get back, he already has plans for what to do."

 _"Does he?"_ she inquired with a smile.

"He actually has a list of what to do," Makoto said receiving a laugh from Kyoko, a sight that always looked precious on her to him, "It's probably getting late for you over there right?"

 _"It is actually, I should probably call it a night,"_ she replied.

"Well I'll leave you to that then, I'll see you when you get back tomorrow."

 _"I'll see you than Makoto, good night."_

"Good night, I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ she said before the laptop was cutoff.

Makoto sighed as he closed the laptop and headed to his and Kyoko's room. Just one more night, and he'll be back in her arms. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **And done, sorry this was later than my other ones. Had some trouble with this one but I got it done. And yeah I gave them a child, I had too. Introducing Tantei. Many of you may be asking about his last name cause there is some debate about who's last name would stay if Kyoko and Makoto would marry, Naegi or Kirigiri. Well, I'll leave that up to you to decide.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	6. Game

**Second to last day of Naegiri week everyone. The prompt for today is "game." Now I knew what I was going to do when I saw this prompt, but I did make one change than from the original plan. You guys will see what it is soon enough.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Tantei was backed into a corner. He wasn't sure what to do now in this game that he was participating in. Everything seemed to be against him, he couldn't do anything right. This murder was impossible to solve. What was he thinking when he thought he could solve this, he wasn't his mother. She would've solved this case with ease, but not him. He couldn't do anything.

 _"Don't you ever give in to despair!"_

Tantei's eyes widened from his father's words. He remembered what he had always told him whenever things are looking down for him.

 _"Never give up, you can do anything. Just remember, hope keeps on going!"_

Taking his words to heart, Tantei threw out any negative thoughts he had and focused on the investigation. The murder seemed hard to solve, but Tantei had already discovered some things about it. He knew for certain on where the victim was killed, and he had a good guess on the weapon. But he had no clue on who the murderer was.

Of the possible suspects, it was hard to pin down on just who it was that was the killer. No matter how hard Tantei thought, he couldn't come up with anything solid to accuse someone. Tantei thought about his mother, and what she would do in this situation.

 _"Analyze the scene carefully. Don't take anything for granted, even the smallest of clues can help decide a case."_

With her words, Tantei took a careful look at everything. The clues he gathered, the suspects, the crime scene. He analyzed everything before he saw it, the clue that he needed to solve this case, "This murder has been solved."

"Oh really, than tell us who did it?" one of the suspects asked as they all looked at him.

"The killer is none other than," he said before pointing at the one who just spoke, "You!"

"Wh-what?! Nonsense, where's your proof?!"

"Let me show you," Tantei said with a smirk, "It's accusation time! I accuse you Colonel Mustard! You killed Mr. Boddy in the dining hall with a candlestick! Care to try and prove me wrong."

Silence came as everyone was speechless at the young boy's actions before someone finally spoke, "Remind me again why we play Clue with him, he always wins!" Tantei's smile grew wide as three cards with that were pulled out of a small yellow envelope matched his accusation.

"Well what do you suspect from the son of the Ultimate Detective," Kyoko said with a small smirk.

"St-still, to accuse master Byakuya, it's wrong!" Toko said while glaring at Tantei.

"I don't even know why I agreed to join this accursed game night of yours," Byakuya said in a unimpressed tone.

"Oh be quiet Byakuya, you're just mad cause Tantei called you out as the killer," Asahina said with a laugh.

"I feel like he should be banned from games like these, it's just unfair," Hiro said bluntly.

"What can I say, I'm just that good," Tantei said while leaning back on his chair. However he had leaned back to much and it was about to fall if Makoto didn't catch it in time.

"Careful there kiddo, don't want to hurt yourself after a victory," he said.

"S-Sorry," Tantei said slightly embarrassed.

"So who's up for another game!" Hina said cheerfully.

"Only if Makoto takes Tantei's place," Byakuya demanded, "None of us have a fair chance of winning so long as that eight-year old remains."

"I'm cool with that, you up for it dad?" Tantei asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Makoto said as he took Tantei's seat.

"I wouldn't be sure about this being fair now Byakuya," Kyoko noted as the board was set up for the new game.

"What do you mean, Makoto isn't as detective smart as you or Tantei?" Hiro inquired, "Oh, no offense dude."

"It's cool," Makoto assured, "And while I'm not as smart as they are in this field, Kyoko has taught me a few things about being a detective."

"We'll see about that, prepare to eat your words Makoto," Byakuya said determined.

"You got this dad!" Tantei cheered.

"Just so you know Makoto," Kyoko said getting his attention, holding her cards up to herself, "I don't intend to go easy on you, but I would lie if I said I wasn't silently rooting for you as well."

Makoto smiled as he received his cards. A new game has begun, and he is determined to win it.

* * *

 **I know what you guys may be thinking, why is Tantei suddenly older now than before. Answer, timeskip. Since I introduced him I wanted Tantei here as well, but I needed him to be older in order for it to work.**

 **So yeah, just a nice game of Clue, how else would this have been done! And before anyone asks Clue was taken so seriously by Tantei, have you ever played Clue? It's all about strategy, you need to pay close attention so you can win. Take it from me, I have rarely lost a single game of Clue because I play it like that.**

 **Well tomorrow is the last day of Naegiri Week, so hope you all stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	7. Sound

**Well everyone, here we are everyone. The final day if Naegiri week. It's been a blast working on these, and I intend to do more Danganronpa stories in the future, but it's time to put this one to a close. The final prompt for the week is Sound. Now this one I had the most trouble coming up with for the prompt. But after a whole week to think about it, I finally have something. Admittedly it's not the best I could think of, but really it was all I could think of.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

When the students of Class 78 agreed to live their lives in Hope's Peak for the duration of the Tragedy, it was clear there would be some shenanigans. Relationships being one of them. With so many teenagers stuck in one area together with any sign of leaving, this was inevitable.

Some relationships that were formed were obvious, such as Leon and Sayaka. Even before the Tragedy they were close, with Sayaka helping Leon to get started on being a musician. Now that they're living with each other, it was only a matter of time until they got together.

Others seem to out of sense to even be possible, like the one-sided relationship of Toko and Byakuya. Despite the writer's clear affection meaning nothing to the heir, some of the class like to think Toko's persistency will rise at one point. Although a majority of the class, aka everyone but Yasuhiro and Toko, highly doubt that will ever happen.

However no one, especially the headmaster himself, ever expected Makoto and Kyoko to be in a relationship together. The two seemed like polar opposites. While Makoto was kind and outgoing, Kyoko was cold and kept to herself most of the time. Yet as they say opposites attract, something that was proven when Makoto announced the news to everyone.

For the most part, everything about these relationships was alright. They spent most of their time together, though in the case of Toko the term would be stalking. Not much has changed when they got together, and that seemed to be how things were going to be.

But then one day, both Makoto and Kyoko decided to turn in earlier than usual. Everyone just assumed they were just really tired and thought nothing of it. But when Sayaka was heading to her room, she passed by Makoto's and heard talking. Curious, she placed an ear on the closed door to hear what was going on.

 _"You sure about this Kyoko?"_

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"Well if you say so."_

Sayaka quickly moved away from the door, her face blushing heavily from what she had just heard, "No way."

"Hey Sayaka what's up?" Leon asked as he walked over to her when he noticed her face, "Whoa your face is as red as my hair, what happened?"

"M-M-Mak-k-k-oto and K-K-Kyoko are, are, are…" she failed to comprehend her words as she was still struggling to understand what she heard.

"Huh?"

"J-Just put your ear on the door."

Still confused, Leon did as was told and placed his ear on the door.

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"Does it hurt Kyoko?"_

 _"N-No- Ahh!"_

Leon's eyes widened when he stepped away from the door, his face red as well. He looked over to Sayaka, who was still blushing madly, "Seriously!"

"That's what I thought!" she exclaimed, although not too loud as for Makoto and Kyoko to hear them.

"What's got you two so flustered?"

Leon and Sayaka turned to see both Junko and Mukuro looking at them with curiosity, "You're both redder than my lipstick, what's the deal?"

"Makoto and Kyoko, they're...they're," Leon said, words just not coming out.

"They're what? Come on spit it out, you make it sound like their screwing each other," Junko said annoyingly. The silence she received from them seemed to give them away and her eyes widened, "Wait seriously?!"

She quickly placed an ear at the door and immediately was blushing madly with a smile, "Oh...my...god! Who would've thought little Naegi had it in him! Oh man, everyone needs to know about this!" She quickly ran back to the dining hall where the others were, leaving Mukuro to stare at Leon and Sayaka.

"You don't think you're overreacting about this?" the soldier asked.

"Listen for yourself!" Leon said pointing at the door.

Rolling her eyes, Mukuro placed an ear on the door. After a few seconds she calmly pulled away, a small blush being seen on her face. "Yeah, those two are really being intimate."

On the other side of the door, Kyoko had no idea that Makoto was so good at massages. She had complained that she's been dealing with some sores on her shoulders and back recently. Makoto had offered her a massage to help relieve them, which she accepted, although her expectations were low cause she wasn't sure of his experience were at giving them. Boy were those expectations blown away.

"This helping Kyoko?" Makoto asked, his thumbs rubbing between her shoulder blades.

"Ahh, yes very much Makoto," Kyoko said, sighing peacefully at the sensation.

"We should probably keep it down, people might get the wrong idea," he said as he continued massaging her back.

"We'll be fine, these rooms are soundproof remember," she reminded as he moved his hands to her back's center.

"Oh right, then we should be fine then."

* * *

Earlier that day, Jin Kirigiri was inspecting the rooms to make sure that there were no errors when he noticed a problem in Makoto's room. The soundproof system was faulty in his room, allowing anyone outside to hear the inside. He will have to fix that tomorrow. He was thinking of letting Makoto know about this issue but decided not to. It was only one day, nothing bad should come from it. He'll let Makoto know tomorrow when fixes it.

* * *

 ***Receives stares from readers* ...what?**

 **Oh come on like I'm actually going to write something like that! I am one to stay away from those things, so I will never write anything like that! At best, some suggestions like this one, but never the actual thing! Although I will be honest I couldn't keep a straight face while writing this.**

 **Anyways, Naegiri week is now over. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the other ones I have done for the week. Sorry that this one was late, was busy this weekend and couldn't write this until the next day. But yeah, my first Danganronpa story is now over, but I will do more I promise that! Will it be more fluff like this or actually some dark things like the games, we will see.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
